Waeve Blackfyre
=Appearance= A tall man, his skin deeply browned from years spent in the sun, Waeve is often mistaken for a commoner, or sometimes even a foreign slave. In actuality, Waeve’s tanned skin is but a portion of his disguise, designed to hide the Stygian Noble from those who would do him harm. Those who know the truth though, can distinguish Waeve by two telling marks. The first is the tattoo across his chest, of a twin headed snake, representing the duality of life and death. The Second, and far more noticeable, are his eyes, eyes that have seen things not meant for living humans. =Personality= Waeve is a not your typical Stygian, but he holds many of his races ideals. He looks down upon all non-Stygians, as well as most Stygians. Waeve is a dark, brooding man, with few friends, and fewer people he trusts. Calm and collected, even in the face of overwhelming odds, Waeve does not fear his own demise, since he knows what awaits him on the other side. A firm believer in the will of Set, Waeve often invokes the name of the great serpent, both as curse, and as prayer. =History= Born the first son of a high ranking Stygian general, Waeve’s future seemed secure. Then his father was killed by foreign assassins under the orders of an unknown enemy. At the age of 10, Waeve was suddenly the head of his family. Leaving things in the hands of an upper servant, whose loyalty was proven, Waeve headed off to an elite Stygian military school, then was commissioned in the Stygian army. During a battle, Waeve’s company was cut off and killed, almost to a man. Waeve alone survived the slaughter of his men. Wounded, and without supplies, Waeve was sure that the desert would soon send him to Set, but Set had other plans. A wondering mage came across the dying solider, and offered him a bargain, service in exchange for life. A proud Stygian, Waeve at first refused the mage’s offer, but as time wore on, Waeve came to realize that the offer was his only hope of avenging his father. Using dark magiks, the mage restored the vitality of the young soldier, and then put him to work, first at simple tasks. After Waeve had regained his strength, the mage began to have him assist in some less complicated arcane rites. Waeve took to these as though he had been doing it his whole life, and the mage began to realize that there was more to the 20 year old Stygian that he had first thought. As time wore on, the mage began to teach Waeve what he knew, but Waeve’s intuitive grasp of the art of Necromancy soon allowed him to surpass his master’s meager abilities. Sure that his father’s killers were after him as well, Waeve killed the old Stygian, to prevent him telling what he knew. Knowing of only one Necromancer whose teachings would challenge him, Waeve set off toward the tower of Thoth-Amon. When he arrived at the gate, he was refused entrance, so he killed the man who refused him. He then sat down outside the gate and waited. When the guards arrived, Waeve killed all but one, and bid him take a message to Thoth that Waeve would kill every man who refused him entrance, and any guards sent to take him away until the mage agreed to see him. After a time, no one answered his knocks upon the great doors, and guards no longer appeared to try to remove him, so Waeve began to perform arcane rites upon the door step of the great mage, in hopes of attracting his attention. The mage, recognizing the arts that Waeve was performing, finally came to speak with him, and agreed to train him, for a price. The price was Waeve’s mind and soul, taken by the mage the instant Waeve agreed. Marking him with the palm of his hand, Thoth-Amon took Waeve’s knowledge and placed him upon a slave ship headed to Set knows where. Waeve awoke on the shores of Tortage, and quickly made his way back to Stygia, where he found himself accused of cowardice in battle, fleeing from the enemy, and perhaps worst, Treason for his time in service to Thoth-Amon. Fleeing into the deserts, only steps ahead of the Priests of Set, Waeve finds himself in difficult straits. He is a man without a home, an exile in his own beloved land, hunted by the Priesthood of Set, Thoth-Amon, and the dogs of each. But Waeve is Stygian, he will endure, he will survive. In hopes of clearing his name, Waeve and some trusted members of his household have sought refuge under the protection of King Conan. Waeve uses this protection to learn what he can of his enemies and to find what he needs to clear his Family’s name. May Set have mercy on those who oppose him